Massachusetts
| image = | aliases = | nicknames = | category = | continent = North America | country = United States of America | state = | county = | city = | town = | neighborhood = | locale = New England | residents = | appearances = | poi = Arkham; Boston; Dunwich; Easthampton; Essex County; Hill House; Salem | 1st = }} Points of Interest ; Amity Island: An island south of Cape Cod, Amity hosts many Summertime vacationers, especially during the week of the 4th of July. The fact that a few people may have been frightened or "attacked" by sharks along the beach should not in anyway deter would-be tourists from visiting the lovely island and its friendly community. ; Arkham: Arkham is a city of somewhat traditional standing. It is located in the state of Massachusetts and may be situated a short distance from the towns of Dunwich or Innsmouth. Notable points of interest include the Arkham Sanitarium, the Arkham Historical Society and infamous Miskatonic University. ; Boston: Boston is the capital and largest city of the Commonwealth of Massachusetts, and is one of the oldest cities in the United States. The largest city in New England, Boston is considered the economic and cultural center of the region and is sometimes regarded as the unofficial "Capital of New England". ; Briarcliff Manor: Briarcliff Manor is a closed down mental asylum located in Wasaugee, Massachusetts. During the 1930s it was a tuberculosis hospital, but was converted into an asylum for the criminally insane in the 1960s. By the modern era, the hospital had long since been shut down. In 1964, Briarcliff was run by a woman named Sister Jude Martin. She reluctantly worked alongside a state-appointed experimental surgeon named Arthur Arden, of whom she kept in very low regard. Arden felt an equal measure of contempt towards Sister Jude, and felt that she only served to interfere with his experiments. Doctor Arden had many interests at the hospital, and felt that the patients represented the perfect stock for his experiments. He was responsible for cultivating a race of bizarre creatures that lived in a habitat outside the building on the hospital grounds. ; Easthampton: Easthampton is a city in the U.S. state of Massachusetts. It appeared in the beginning of the season two premiere of Hemlock Grove called "Blood Pressure". In the episode, a large masked figure breaks into a house in Easthampton at night and surveys the sleeping bodies of two parents and two children. He then turns the gas on the range downstairs, opens the oven door, and leaves behind a lit candle, causing the house to explode, which kills all of the occupants. ; Eastwick: Eastwick is by all accounts a nice, normal suburban neighborhood located in Massachusetts. Things grew a little crazy in Eastwick however when the mysterious Darryl Van Horne showed up and took an interest in three single women. Nobody realized at first that Darryl was actually the Devil, and when he bequethed these women the power to turn them into witches, he expected something in return - something that the newly groomed "Witches of Eastwick" were not willing to give him. ; Housatonic: Sam and Dean Winchester visited the town of Housatonic investigating a case involving ghosts. An amateur satanist named Gary conducted a ritual that made him switch minds with Sam. While Gary had the opportunity to enjoy life as an adult monster-killer, his friends from his coven conspired to kill Sam's brother Dean. Supernatural Episode: Swap Meat Films that take place in * Beyond Re-Animator (2003) * Boston Strangler, The (1968) * Bride of Re-Animator (1989) * Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde (2008) * Dr. Terror's Gallery of Horrors (1967) * Elvira: Mistress of the Dark * Haunting, The (1963) * Haunting, The (1999) * Jack-O * Lords of Salem, The * Love at Stake * Mummy's Ghost, The * Possession of Hannah Grace, The * Re-Animator (1985) * Satan's School for Girls * Serpent and the Rainbow, The * Secret Village, The * Witchouse (1999) TV shows that take place in * Being Human (US) * Eastwick'' TV episodes that take place in * Hemlock Grove: Blood Pressure - Easthampton. * Supernatural: Swap Meat Comics that take place in * Nightstalkers Vol 1 Characters from People who were born in * Adam Green * Alan C. Blomquist * Andy Hallett * Anthony Michael Hall * Ben Foster * Bruce Gordon * Chris Angel * Christopher Allport * Connie Britton * Donnie Wahlberg * Edmund Pearson * Edward Norton * Eli Roth * Eliza Dushku * Ezra Stone * Frank Renzulli * Gordon Russell * Herbert L. Strock * J. Todd Harris * James Ingersoll * Janice Knickrehm * Jasmine Guy * Jennifer Coolidge * Jennifer Jostyn * John Cheever * Joseph Pilato * Joseph Ruskin * Julianne Nicholson * Kurt Russell * Melanie Kinnaman * Mia Zottoli * Michael Chiklis * Misha Collins * Nancy Oliver * Nick Gomez (I) * Paige Turco * Peter Guber * Regina Carrol * Rob Zombie * Roland Winters * Ron Brogan * Skipp Sudduth * Terry Crawford * Thayer David * Tom Sutton * Will Barratt People who died in * John Updike * Michael McDowell * Tom Sutton References ---- Category:Massachusetts